Prison Break: S1, Part 1 Michael's Sacrifice
by Paranormal-World
Summary: After a riot breaks out in the Fox River state penitentiary, a lock-down is declared, giving the inmates a chance to do as they please. T-bag takes advantage of this situation and uses Lincoln as blackmail against Michael in order to get what he wants from him. Will Michael give himself up for the sake of his brother? *Disclaimer* I am an amateur writer, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

"Total Lock-down!" was just declared in the Fox River State Penitentiary after a riot burst out due to inmates complaining about heat exhaustion. The truth behind the lack of air conditioning remained a mystery to all those in the prison save for two boys; mastermind Michael Scofield and his cellie Fernando Sucre.

"When I said bring up the heat, I didn't know you would take it literally, Fish," Sucre admitted with a chuckle.  
"I know, but it seems to have given us just what we needed." Mike was smirking under his usual confident gaze and knew just what had to happen next.  
"How did you manage to sabotage the AC anyway?" Fernando threw a questioning gaze to his cellmate.  
Michael just stared back at him with his piercing eyes, still holding a smirk.  
"Why do I even ask, aha," Fernando shook his head.

"MIKE! Mike!" The expressions of both boys quickly turned from calm to confusion and alert as they heard the shouts from Michael's older brother Lincoln, cry out from the main level.

With a mutual understanding, both Sucre and Scofield ran quickly out of their cell to the aid of Lincoln, aka "Link the Sink".

Lincoln spotted them both running down the metal stairs in a panic and quickly felt relief that his younger brother was safe and unharmed during the massive riot.

"I was so worried Mike, there are so many dangerous guys here, I just-" Mike then interrupted his brother to ease his worry;  
"I'm fine, it's all a part of the plan. Trust me on this one" And with that, Lincoln quickly embraced his brother for the first time since being sent to Fox River.  
"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered endearingly into Michael's ear.

"Well well well, look at what we have here boys," the whimsical yet sinister voice of Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell broke the two brothers up from being reunited properly. He was accompanied by his typical cronies standing close behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry, please.. don't let me spoil this beautiful moment ya'll pretty boys are havin' together" he continued as his tongue swirled about in his mouth slightly, threatening to escape his lips.

"If I were you, I would keep those comments to myself T-Bag. You know Link don't need any reason to tear you a new one" Sucre threatened, on behalf of his two friends.

"It's fine Sucre, I'm sure T-Bag is smart enough to know who not to pick a fight with around here" Lincoln said sternly, keeping a gaze on Theo. "Isn't that right?"

Michael also stared at T-bag, waiting for his response.

"Haha, well, don't mind me, I was just enjoying the show." Theo seemed to be more confident than he usually was around Link, even though his words meant he was backing down.

He kept his stance and didn't move out of the way when Lincoln strode forward to leave the scene with Michael.

"Uh un, now just where do you think you're goin' big boy?" Started Theo. "See, the Badges are long gone from here. They left us all alone for the time being, which means that we could do whatever we want and no one will be findin' out about it." Just then, T-bag pulled out a large blade wrapped up on one end in what seemed to be cloth and tape. "Now, what do ya say you boys cooperate with old T-bag here and don't do anything you'll regret?" Theo's cronies chimed in with hoots and threats.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he caught sight of the large blade now being pointed at his side. Michael saw it too now, and fear suddenly rose in him for the safety of his older brother.

"Why don't you put that thing down T-bag. There's no need for any of this, what do you want from my brother." Michael spoke firmly.

"Hahah, now that's a good question, isn't it, pretty. See, your brother is one of the only things standin' in my way right now of getting exactly what I want. I don't want anything from your brother, I want you." Theo grinned widely and menacingly as he beckoned his men to grab Scofield and hold him back.

"Get away from me!" Michael shouted as he was pulled back by three other men. They laughed and jeered as they forcibly pushed him down to his knees, arms behind his back.

"Now I want you to watch carefully, boy," Theo turned swiftly and thrust the blade into Lincoln's side as other men came out from both sides to help hold him.

A sharp, immense pain shot up from the gash that now appeared in Lincoln's left side, and he cried out in agony.

"Ugh,...leave Michael alone! Please, ughh," Link fell to his knees now too, and the men surrounding him started to kick and beat him.

Michael watched in horror as his brother received a terrible beating from what appeared to be five or even six of T-bag's cronies.

"Lincoln!" Michael shouted, "Get off of my brother! Get off of him!" He struggled violently to break free from the tight grasp two of T-bag's men now had around his arms and the back of his neck.

Theo began to take his usual strut towards Michael, seemingly proud of his violent display against Lincoln.

"Look at me, boy," Theo shouted in a rage at Scofield who had his head facing the floor. Still struggling, the guys behind him pulled his head up towards Theo. "Now, tell me what you'll do for me if I have my men over there spare your precious brother."

T-bag didn't receive any initial response out of Michael who now had a grimace of utter hate and rage.

"Oh now, come on, what will you do for me, pretty?" Theo knelt down to Michael's level and grabbed his face roughly.

Still no response came out from Scofield, and Theo grimaced as well.

"Alright! Seems the boy doesn't care all that much for his brother after all!...Boys!" T-bag got up and instructed his men to finish off Lincoln. They continued to beat him to a pulp until Michael finally broke out,

"NO! Wait! Stop it, please!" He yelled.

By now, T-bag's display drew a crowd of other jeering and excited inmates, and Sucre was being beaten against a cell to stop him from interfering.

Theo held his hand high, and yelled at his buddies to stop what they were doing to Lincoln who was face down on the floor in what appeared to be a growing pool of blood.

"What do you want me to do?" Scofield stared at Theo desperate and determined.

A grin broke out on Theo's face, wide and menacing, "Well now, that's more like it. I'm sure you already have quite a good idea of what use you could be to me though. Go on, think hard with that big brain of yours." His eyes squinted as he stared at Michael with an objectifying gaze.

Michael was furious, but he kept his composure as he thought up all the conditions he knew he needed to make a deal with someone like T-bag.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please, leave my brother alone."

"Alright, alright, name your price, sweetheart,"

"Take Lincoln to Dr. Tancredi, now. And none of your guys touch him, ever again." Michael was growing more and more concerned for Lincoln as he noticed he was no longer moving, "Now!"

"Well, that seems like a reasonable request, I'll have someone take him to see her right away, boy." T-bag seemed pleased that Michael's only concern was for his brother's well being. This meant his scheme was going exactly as he'd planned. "Looks like Lincoln here has himself a guardian angel!" A bunch of cellies chimed in with laughs and insults.

Two men picked Lincoln up from underneath his arms and carried him away.

"You're comin' with me," Theo snarled as he grabbed Michael by the neck and pulled him to his feet. By now, the other guys who were holding him back had let go. "And if you think you could get smart with me and try to get away, you've got another thing comin' pretty. My boys still have your brother, so think of him as, insurance." T-bag grinned at Michael, but he didn't elicit a response. Michael seemed too concentrated on figuring his way out of this mess.

Abruzzi watched as T-bag pushed Scofield away towards his cell. "Hey T-bag, what are you doing with Scofield?"

"None of your damn business, Abruzzi." Theo yelled back. "I don't want you, or anyone for that matter, interferin' with my affairs," he shot a menacing glare at the inmates around him.

T-bag shoved Michael into his cell now, and realized his cellie was still there, sitting nervously on the bottom bunk of the bed clearly waiting until T-bag's next order.

"Get the hell out of here!" T-bag yelled at the scared little pup who now ran out without any hesitation.

Theodore began to hang the white sheet from his bed across the cell opening as was customary when one wanted intimate privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I gotta say pretty, I really admire how much you do for that ungrateful brother of yours," Theo started.

"Don't talk about my brother," Michael retorted as he glared at T-bag intensely.

"Look, all I'm sayin' boy, is that you're really prepared to do just about anything for him, and I'm sure he don't even realize it."

"You could have killed him!" Michael shot out angrily, still with an unforgiving glare.

"Well, how else do you think I'd get you in here? Not like you'd strut that sexy little tail of yours right up to T-bag's cell and walk in of your own accord? And besides, it seems that you value your brother's life more than your own. I played you right into my hands, never thought it would be so simple. Men consider it a great weakness up in here, when you care for someone so,.. deeply." With his last word lingering, T-bag began to caress Michael's jawline softly with one finger as he gazed fixated into the piercing blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"No one was meant to know that we were brothers," Scofield turned his head away, breaking T-bag's gaze.

"It's alright boy, so long as you cooperate, ill have no reason to harm Lincoln any further. I'll even tell the others to leave him be, once you give me what I want." Theo was playing the nice guy card. "I can even offer you protection."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe," amusement was taking over Michael as he listened to the lies that pored from T-bag.

"Suit yourself, Scofield. Enough talk then, it's time to give me what I've been askin' for."

Michael suddenly grew nervous even through his composed nature. He was standing up against the bunk bed, back pressing into the side of it as he tried to distance himself from Theo.

"Don't look so frightened, pretty. It will all be over soon enough. Just don't give me any reason to hurt you, and I can assure you it will be an enjoyable experience." Theo grinned.

Michael was staring at him, clearly in disbelief at how diluted Theo sounded. Theo then pushed Michael down by his shoulders to sit on the bottom bunk.

"Why don't you put those hands of yours to use," Theo instructed, standing in front of Michael as he grabbed his hands and put them on his own belt buckle.

Michael seemed detached from himself, distant, as though it was his way of coping with what was happening to him. It was evident he was lost in his own thoughts, probably trying to determine what state Lincoln was currently in. He complied with a concentrated expression, and unbuckled T-bag's belt.

"That's it, gooood," Theo was more relaxed as Michael listened to his instructions.

Immediately, Michael's eyes darted towards the sink of the cell, as he spotted what appeared to be a prison guards' walkie-talkie.

"Hahah, glad you noticed my... insurance plan," T-bag laughed. "We snatched these from some unfortunate badges that got caught in the middle of the full-on riot. One smart move out of you boy, and my buddies will find out just how much you would like to throw away your brothers' life."

Michael thought about how that couldn't be more of a lie. After all, his whole reason for being there was due to the elaborate escape plan he had masterfully thought up for his brothers freedom.

"Prove to me you've kept up your part of the deal, he was supposed to be taken into the infirmary." Mike's voice was again it's usual smooth, calm tone as he tried to keep a clear head through all of this.

"I knew you wouldn't be easy, pretty. But it's okay, I also know that the best pieces of ass are the ones that make you wait the longest. And boy, you're like a diamond thrown into a pile of dirty old coal."

Scofield could care less for T-bag's comments, and he was looking again towards the walkie-talkie. Clearly anxious now and slightly annoyed, Theo grabbed the walkie-talkie and called into it;

"Robinson! Our boy here don't trust that his brother has been taken for medical assistance," Theo began, looking at Scofield. "Why don't you put the lady on the phone so that I could get on with my fun."

A shuffle and the sound of movement came out of the walkie-talkie, followed by a desperate sounding Sara Tancredi;

"Michael?" Sara cried out for the helpless prisoner she'd grown so attached to. "Michael, please tell me if you're okay. I'm going to make sure the Warden hears about what has happened in here. Your brother, he's..he's in a terrible state but I'm talking care of him Michael, it will be okay. Where are you! Are you safe?"

"Not so fast doctor, you can't spoil the fun before it's even begun?" T-bag toyed. He seemed to be enjoying every minute of this.

Sounds came through the walkie-talkie and it seemed like T-bag's men on the other end were pulling back Sara rather violently. There was a faint scream that followed.

Scofield's lips were parted, as though about to respond to the doctor. He was even more concerned now, it seemed, rather than relieved that Link had actually been taken to the infirmary. He realized that this whole thing could have been avoided had he not caused the lock-down. It was his fault that the two people he cared for most in this place were now in real danger. He knew he had to do whatever was needed to ensure their safety.

"You don't look so pleased that I kept my word, boy." Theo looked confused, until he realized, "Don't tell me, you care for that lady doctor too! Hahaha, well this just keeps gettin' better and better."

Dropping the device to the floor, T-bag advanced at Michael, determined not to cause any further delay.

Michael froze as he watched T-bag slink his way towards the bed. Fear rose inside him as he realized there was no escape plan from what was about to happen to him.

"Are you sure about this? You know, if the Warden finds out about what you've done to my brother and all," Michael paused, then continued when Theo didn't interject. "And if doctor Tancredi gets harmed during the process, you know it wont be long before there are armed guards parading around looking for you and your guys."

"Yes, I'm sure, Scofield. You wont be able to convince me otherwise."

"I'm just saying, what happens when they all find out. You'll get thrown into the SHU, and 9 more years will be added to your sentence." Michael was regaining his confidence when he saw a glint of doubt in T-bag's eyes.

"Haha, Michael, that's sweet of you to think of me like that, really, but I'm already serving life in here. Or did you forget about that minor detail?" Theo's sarcastic tone was unmistakable. "See, I don't give a damned about what any of those men have in store for me when we're through. I know that it will all be worth it.." T-bag was imagining all the things he wanted to use Michael for, and he felt his dick grow stiffer in his pants. "Now, where were we?"

The pace of everything began to quicken as Theo grew more anxious by the minute. Before Michael realized, he was exposing himself, standing there in front of Michael who was still sitting cautiously on the bottom bunk.

"Open your mouth, pretty" T-bag was saying, as he stared longingly at Michael's lips.

Michael's pulse quickened and anxiety swelled in his chest.

"You don't have to do this Bagwell," his voice was firm and threatening, but frightened as he struggled to stay calm.

"I said, open..your mouth" Theo spat out through clenched teeth.

Michael looked as though he would vomit, and his mouth stayed tightly closed. All too quickly, T-bag was grabbing the back of his head, pulling it towards himself.  
The tip of T-bag's wet penis hit under Michael's nose, making him turn his head away. Theo was quick to regain a tight grasp on the side of Michael's head now, hurting his left ear in the process. This time, T-bag was able to push himself into Michael's mouth. He let out a deep, satisfied groan.

"Oh, baby, you _are_ good..." T-bag was saying, as he pushed in and out of Michael's wet mouth. Michael's eyes were starting to water, and he closed them to keep it at bay.

Suddenly, Theo felt teeth scrape at his delicate skin, and he pulled out quickly before Michael could cause any more pain.

"ARGGG, fuckin' BITCH-" enraged, T-bag swung a heavy fist at Michael's jaw, forcing him to fall sideways onto his elbow.

"You think you can use your _teeth_ on me?" Theo threw a scrutinizing glare at Mike and watched as he spat blood from his mouth. He began to pull up his trousers again but left his belt un-buckled.

"What, you mean that didn't feel good?" Mike smirked sarcastically, blotting the blood with the back of his hand.

"I warned you not to get smart with me, boy-" T-bag growled, throwing himself into the bottom bunk to attack Michael.

The two struggled with one another, and Theo was fighting to gain a firm grasp around Michael's neck. Violently, Mike felt T-bag's hands encompass around his throat and cut off his air supply. His head slammed against the back wall of the cell as this happened. Theo was furious, trying to stay in control as he made sure to keep Mike in a vulnerable position. He crouched in between Michael's legs, and Michael kept his knees bent, feet pushing into the mattress. Blood was rushing to Michael's head due to the lack of oxygen he now had, and he used what strength he had left to curl his legs in and kick T-bag off.

Bagwell flew backwards into the wall opposite the bunk bed, his back slamming into the concrete. Mike was left gasping for air as he turned on his side, trying to catch his breath.

Stumbling forward, T-bag muttered "Scofield,...you're mine!"

Michael's eyes narrowed at T-bag in anger, and he swiftly navigated his way out of the bottom bunk. Before T-bag even had a chance to react, Michael was knelt on the floor desperately searching for the walkie-talkie. When Theo turned to see what Michael was up to, he smiled out of amusement and quickly threw himself onto his back. Still struggling to reach for the walkie-talkie he now spotted under the toilet, Michael fought to get T-bag off of him.  
Theo wrapped his arm tightly around Michael's neck and pulled him up onto his feet. Michael's hands jerked at Theo's arm to release him, but he only strengthened his hold.  
Suddenly, Mike felt a hand wrap around his waist and plunge into the front of his sweatpants. He let out a violated moan and continued to struggle, shoving his elbow into T-bag's ribs.

"_What_, you mean that doesn't feel good?" Unphased, T-bag mockingly threw Michael's own words at him.

"Get...off..of me.." Mike managed to get out a broken sentence despite the choke-hold T-bag still had him in.

Bagwell didn't let up, "I'm enjoyin' the feel of your soft skin on my hands way too much." He was grinning wildly now, "Why don't we see how far down those tattoo's of yours go?" With that, T-bag hurled Michael against the bunkbed, forcing his chest into the side of the top bunk. Michael grunted in pain.

At that point, T-bag forced Michael's sweatpants down under his ass, "I guess they... stop at your waistline, pretty..." His words trailed off in thought, clearly distracted at the beauty he was seeing in Michael's naked body. "It would be a shame afterall, to ruin such a beautiful thing," T-bag was gently caressing Michael's soft skin.

Michael tried grabbing Theo's wrists to stop him from touching him, but it was useless. T-bag just pushed his chest harder into the side of the bed, making it even harder for him to breathe.

"Ugh, please...s..stop." Michael said, his voice beginning to break.

As if purposely doing the exact opposite, Theo then roughly shoved two dry fingers into Michael and sighed, satisfyingly. Michael let out a quiet cry of surprise and took a deep breath in.

"Such a pretty, pretty boy, aren't ya..." T-bag hissed into Michael's ear, then began to lick the side of his face making Michael force his eyes shut. "So..._tight_.."

"Let _go_ of me..." growled Scofield, disgusted.

T-bag was violently moving his fingers around now, "I want you to feel this, boy."


End file.
